


Scape naps

by ncteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: But for like a second, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, San is a nurse student, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, This is my first work, Wooyoung and Jongho are protective besties, Yeosang just wants to sleep, Yungi are mentioned a couple times, also english is not my first language, and it's mentioned briefly, be kind, but its in the past, i dont know shit of medicine so sorry to the people that do, i rated it teen bc of the cursing, im doing my best!, im sorry, nothing too bad, some other idols may appear, the tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncteez/pseuds/ncteez
Summary: Yeosang uses his friendship with the university's nurse to avoid responsabilities
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	1. The first visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo so I saw the Sansang tag is still very dry so I decided to help a little. I hope you enjoy this i did my very best! also if you see any grammatical or ortographic mistakes pls kindly tell me in the comments, english is not my first language. Also i didnt know what to name this so i hope the tittle is not too bad lol

“There's no way you're leaving me to wait for this dumbass alone” Wooyoung said while holding onto Yeosang's backpack preventing him from walking away. 

“I told you I -” 

“No, you're not, you always pretend to be sick to go to sleep in the infirmary when you don't want to do something” Wooyoung said scowling at Yeosang towering over him. 

“I know but I promise you that this time I'm for real, my head's been pounding like crazy since this morning and Jongho's loud ass shouting is not going to help” Yeosang said trying to free his backpack from the blonde's hold. Yeosang and Wooyoung were supposed to wait for Jongho to finish his soccer practice so they could all go to Seonghwa's apartment and celebrate that the oldest had won some award Yeosang hadn't been interested in remembering the name of, but Jongho was one hell of a loud team captain and his screams of "Hyunjin better move your chicken legs or I will make sure you won't be able to eat ever again" were way too loud for Yeosang's persistent headache liking. 

“You know what? Fine" Wooyoung desisted reluctantly letting go the brunette's backpack “you are no longer my best friend, Jongho is.” 

“I can live with that but I can't live with this headache, call me or something when you are ready to go” Yeosang said and started walking to the infirmary already feeling the relief of laying on the cozy bed in the corner of the room while the nice nurse Mary told him about all the dumb injuries she had to attend that day. However, once he opened the door of the infirmary and said a soft hello he wasn't greeted by Mary's equally soft voice but by a rather deep manly voice that startled him and made him hit his head against the door as he was closing it. Great. 

“Oh! Hi there, are you okay?” The man that was now standing in front him was looking at him with a mix of concern and amusement, and Yeosang was just standing there because one, he had hit his head a bit too hard and he could feel his headache becoming ten times stronger and two in front of him was the cutest boy he wouldn't mind seeing every day for the rest of his life. Cute boy was more or less his same height, had black curly hair with a white stripe in the front, the shadow of dimples that he definitely would like to see and a really soft smile playing on his lips. He didn't realize he had been staring for a bit too long until said boy talked again. 

“Hello?” he said putting his hand in front of Yeosang's face “you must have hit your head pretty hard; I think you may have a concussion. Please sit on the bed” This effectively woke Yeosang from his trance. 

“What? no, I'm fine, I was just startled. You're not Mary” he said sitting in the bed. 

“She's on maternity leave and the university couldn't find a replacement on time so they called me to fill in for her” the boy explained still looking at him in concern. God dammit Mary had been telling him about her maternity leave for about two months and they had even discussed some baby names, how could Yeosang forget. 

“So, you're a student too?” 

“Yeah, I'm close to graduation so don't worry! I can take good care of you, assuming you're sick and that's why you came here” the boy said still with the small smile in his face. 

“Right! I've had a headache the whole day and I can't take it anymore” Yeosang responded touching his head mindlessly while the other guy followed the movement. 

“I see” he said and leaned down with his hand extended towards Yeosang's head to what he immediately flinched backwards making him chuckle “don't worry I just want to see if you have a fever” he got close again and put his hand on his forehead making a face when they made contact. 

“you're a little hot, lay down and I will put a cold cloth on your forehead so you will feel better” he said and walked to the sink while Yeosang laid in the bed thinking how much he would like being called hot by the other in a completely different setting. When he came back he softly pressed the cold object to Yeosang's forehead after carefully moving his bangs out of the way, during the day he hadn't realized he had a fever but it must have been bad for him to be relieved by such a small action, he was so concentrated in the cold relief that he didn't hear the nurse softly talking by his side. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that” 

“I asked what's your name” he said and even with his eyes closed Yeosang could hear the smile he probably had in his face. 

“I'm Yeosang, Kang Yeosang” he replied making the other boy chuckle softly, the sound was so pleasant that if he kept doing it Yeosang was sure his headache would disappear just because of the beauty of the sound alone. 

“Nice to meet you Kang Yeosang. I'm San, Choi San” 

“Pretty, I like it” he responded without thinking and tensed immediately opening his eyes and turning his head to see the other's reaction, however gentle hands kept his head in place and pressed the cold cloth again. 

“don't move, I like yours too” he responded and once again Yeosang could hear the smile on his voice. 

About an hour passed between San gently pressing the cloth to Yeosang's forehead and the two boys making soft chatter about everything that came to their minds. Yeosang's headache had disappeared 10 minutes into San's treatment but it felt so good and the nurse was so nice that he didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, however the peaceful moment came to an end when Yeosang's phone started blaring a recording of Wooyoung screaming every curse word to ever exist, a prank the younger had played on him a couple months ago and that Yeosang was too lazy to think of changing it. Upon hearing Wooyoung's loud voice, Yeosang jumped to a sitting position taking his phone out of his back pocket and answering as fast as he could. 

“Yes?” he said in a rather annoyed tone. 

“Yeo where the fuck are you, I have been texting you like crazy. I almost thought you were sick for real and had fainted somewhere” said Wooyoung on the other side of the line where Jongho's "good job guys, see you on Thursday" could be heard. 

“I am sick for real, and I'm in the infirmary. Is Jongho done with practice?” he said looking to the wall in front of him that definitely didn't have the puppy pictures the last time he had come. 

“Yeah, meet us in front of the cafeteria in ten” he said and hung up. 

“Okay, rude bitch” Yeosang said under his breath looking at his phone. 

“Is everything alright?” San said now sitting next to him on the bed. Yeosang almost forgot he was there with him. Almost. 

“Yeah, just my best friend being annoying as always” he shrugged “did you hang those?” he said pointing to the puppy pictures he had been staring at earlier. San visibly lighted up by the question. 

“Yes! do you like them? In one of my classes the teacher said people recover faster when they are shown cute and nice things and I thought what's better to show exhausted college students than puppies” the smile on San's face was so blinding that Yeosang felt the urge to smile just as bright. 

“I like them, my favorite is the golden retriever in the corner” he said pointing to the pic of golden retriever on top of a table and paws deep down a birthday cake. San laughed. 

“I like him too” he looked at Yeosang and his stare was so soft that he felt himself melting into a puddle. 

“Well San it was nice to meet you, thanks for taking care of my headache. I have to leave now” Yeosang said and stood up from the bed to grab his backpack. San stood as well and went to the desk returning with a sticker page. He took one of the smiling faces and sticked it to Yeosang's hand. 

“Part of the helping people recover faster plan I have going on” he explained with a smile. “It was nice meeting you too Yeosang, I'm glad I helped you” he moved to the door of the infirmary and opened it for Yeosang, he walked and when he was already outside, he turned back. 

“Bye San” 

“Bye Yeosang, have a nice evening” and with that he closed the door and left Yeosang standing there staring at the smiley face on his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey guys” Yeosang said while he approached were Jongho was making a weird pose and Wooyoung was laughing at him, both of them turned to look at him with smiles that were soon replaced with looks of concern. 

“Oh God Yeo, are you sick for real? Your face is soo red” Wooyoung said approaching him and extending a hand to touch his red cheek. 

“I told you my head had been hurting the whole day and Sa- I mean the nurse said I had a fever” Yeosang said not wanting to tell his friends about San yet, he wanted to keep him to himself a little longer. 

“You're not hot though” Wooyoung retracted his hand and stared straight into his friend's eyes “you sure you just came back from the infirmary and didn’t make a detour to go somewhere else?” he asked without tearing his gaze away. 

“Where could he have possibly gone Woo” Jongho said making a funny face at Wooyoung. 

“Yeah, where could I have gone. I told you I was sick so I went to the infirmary and came here after you called me” Yeosang said not sure of what his best friend was trying to imply. 

“Well I don’t know Yeo you're full of surprises, and you're not a “I'm sick” kind of red, more like a “I'm hiding something red”” Wooyoung shrugged “anyways, should we go? I'm starving” with that he grabbed his friends arms and started walking towards Seonghwa's apartment where a lot of food and a big celebration was waiting for them.  
If later that evening Wooyoung or Jongho saw him spacing out or smiling softly out of nowhere they didn't comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, I will try to update this regularly 
> 
> byeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, i am back with another chapter, enjoy!

The next day Yeosang woke up with a headache ten times worse than the one he had dealt with the previous day, maybe it was because he had drank too much the night before, or because of Wooyoung and Hongjoong's, Seonghwa's boyfriend, loud ass attempts at beating Jongho in a karaoke competition or maybe life just hated him, who knows. All that he knew in the moment was that it was 8:30am, he had a lecture in thirty minutes on the other side of campus and he definitely was not ready to face the consequences of his life choices on an empty stomach, so he jumped out of bed grabbed a pair of trousers and a hoodie that looked a lot like Wooyoung's and ran out of the dorms building barely grabbing his backpack and putting some notebooks and pencils on it. 

He ran at maximum speed to the small café in the middle of campus and in a rushed whisper he ordered his usual and waited anxiously by the door for his name to be called. When his phone's clocked announced that it was 8:50 already and if his order was not out in the next five seconds he would probably not make it his gaze wandered a little to the side where a big tree could be seen next to the infirmary's door, he had not realized he was that close to it, maybe if he wasn't so late he could have paid San a visit and asked him to help him with his headache again or maybe he could have brought him some pastry to thank him for the day before. Yeosang shock his head, what was he thinking? It was San's job to help him is not like the other had felt the need to help because he thought he was special or something, if he suddenly appeared at the infirmary's door with a bag of pastries San would think he was weird, or not? What if the other thought it was a nice gesture? No, it definitely would be weird. 

Yeosang's train of thought was cut short when his name was called from the counter, he walked towards where an employee held his coffee and a bag of the heart shaped cookies he liked so much, he took the items from the guy and with a small thank you he turned around and exited the café. 

Just when he was about to start running to the building where his lecture was going to start in less than five minutes a black and white head caught his attention, he turned to the side and saw San in the same blue uniform he had worn yesterday struggling to open the door while carrying what looked like more puppy pictures, Yeosang kept staring until the other finally opened the door and closed it with a triumphant smile, making him smile too. He then remembered the lecture he was very late for and started running with the thought that he definitely needed to pay the other a visit later on the day. 

Two hours later Yeosang was finally free from the single most boring lecture of his entire life, to be fair he hadn't been paying attention as he was too preoccupied still pondering whether he should stop by the infirmary or not, on one side he was very much ill and he could see San again but the possibility of the other finding it weird that he was there not even 24 hours after the last time still made him a little bit nervous. He exited the lecture hall and started walking slowly until he was in front of the infirmary, he stood there hesitating a couple minutes until his head said fuck it and opened the door. 

He peeked his head and when he didn’t see anyone around, he called a soft hello that didn’t get a response. Maybe San was out for lunch or was in class or something. 

With a sigh and his head still pounding from pain he started to close the door when he heard a loud bang followed by a groan. 

“San?” he asked entering the infirmary and walking towards the door that lead to the supplies room, in that moment San came out with some band-aids in his hair and a box of more band-aids in his hand. 

“Oh, hi Yeosang! I didn’t hear you entering” San smiled and left the box on top of the desk. 

“Are you okay? I heard a loud bang” Yeosang said motioning to the door San had come from. 

“Yeah I am fine, I knocked a band-aid from the shelf” 

“You sure? “ Yeosang stared at him in confusion “that sounded way heavier than a band-aid" 

“Actually, I knocked a couple band-aids" silence “okay, it was a whole box of them” silence “they fell on my head” Yeosang laughed. 

“I can tell” Yeosang approached him and took the band-aids from his fluffy hair trying not to dwell on the fact that he was one, way too close to him and two, touching San's hair that was as soft as the blanket his mom had gifted him when he moved for college. He wanted to stay like that and play with it but when he looked at San's face it was a scary tone of red. Great, he had made the other uncomfortable by touching him without his consent. 

“There you go” he cleared his throat, stepped back and handed San the band-aids, the other stood there for a moment staring at his hand. Yeosang shuffled on his feet uncomfortably waiting for San to tell him to get out, yell at him for touching his hair or say something at least. After a couple minutes of silence San shook his head and looked straight at Yeosang's eyes with a smile. 

“Thank you” he put the band-aids in the box and looked at Yeosang again “is there something you needed? Since you came here” 

“I- mmm- yeah" Yeosang cleared his throat again, surprised that the other wasn’t kicking him out of the infirmary “my head is hurting again, but like ten times more than yesterday” 

“Again?” San said a bit too loud. Oh god Yeosang had made him mad by coming again to bother him with the same problem when he probably had a thousand other things to do. Seeing the look of apprehension on the other's face San opened his eyes really wide and started apologizing. 

“I’m sorry! didn’t mean it in a bad way! It's just weird you have headaches so often” he extended his arm and touched Yeosang’s forehead “you don’t have a fever today, that’s good” he then grabbed Yeosang’s arm and guided him to sit on the bed “I think the cold cloth form yesterday wasn’t that effective but I can’t give you any pills, sorry. I will bring you some tea and you can rest here until you feel better” San left the bed’s side to go to the stove on the corner of the room but was stopped by Yeosang grabbing his wrist, he turned around with his brows raised. 

“No!” San raised his eyebrows even more, Yeosang felt a blush creeping on his face. Why was he touching the other so much today? “I mean, is not that what you did was ineffective it really made me feel better yesterday, I just get a lot of headaches out of nowhere” San smiled and looked at his wrist still in Yeosang's hold, Yeosang hurriedly let go and felt his face grow even redder. 

“Well, even if you get a lot of headaches let's hope the tea and some rest help you at least for today” San said without losing his smile and went to make Yeosang's tea. 

After a couple minutes San was back with the tea, he handed it to Yeosang with a soft warning of the cup temperature, he then grabbed the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed, sitting right in front of Yeosang who looked at him over the border of the cup which content smelled pleasantly like peppermint and blackberry. He wished San had sited next to him on the bed like yesterday but he probably was tired of him being touchier than what deemed appropriate from someone you just met. 

“How's the tea?” San asked after watching Yeosang silently slurp the cup content, the smile not leaving his lips at any moment. 

“Tastes nice” 

“I can give you some so you can keep it at your dorm, for when you feel bad again” 

“That would be nice, thank you” Yeosang smiled at him and kept taking small sips of the tea trying to not think about how disrespectful he had been earlier, before he could muster up the courage to apologize to San for touching him out of nowhere San broke the silence, startling him. 

“What is your mayor?” San asked with curiosity visible in his eyes “oh no wait, don’t tell me. Let me guess” he said bouncing on his seat. 

“Guess then, I am curious of what you think I could be doing with my life” Yeosang said finally putting the cup away from his face, relief washing over his body as it was evident San wasn’t as hung up on the events of earlier as he was. 

“You give me artistic vibes, like you can draw and paint really well” he said analyzing Yeosang’s reaction “but I don’t think that’s your mayor, so maybe something that requires you to draw but is not the main focus?” San tilted his head as he observed Yeosang, trying to get any hint the other’s face could give him. 

“I’m impressed” Yeosang said, surprise evident on his face “I do like to draw and I like to think I’m good at it but you’re right that’s not my mayor, it’s architecture” 

San smiled at him and made a weird victory dance on his seat. He was so excited over something so trivial, he looked adorable. 

“That psychology class I took last semester definitely paid off” 

“You took a class where you were taught how to guess people mayors?” Yeosang asked confusion clear on his face. San laughed loudly. 

“Of course not, such thing doesn’t exist” he hit Yeosang on his shoulder lightly “it was a class where we were taught to read people’s behavior and mannerism so we could learn aspects of their personalities, it was fun” San said still very proud of himself. 

“Sounds cool, you should teach me sometime” Yeosang said not realizing that he was implying they would see each other again but before he could correct his statement San spoke again. 

“Sure, as long as you show me some of your art too” he said with that big smile of his that showed perfectly his dimples. 

“Okay, but don’t expect too much. I don’t want to disappoint you” Yeosang said returning the smile. 

“I don’t think you could di-” San couldn’t finish talking because soon Yeosang’s phone started blaring, not Wooyoung’s loud screams but Jongho singing a dumb song about burgers he had written and composed himself one drunken night and had practically begged Yeosang to set it as his ringtone for every time he called. Yeosang gave San an apologetic smile and answered the phone. 

“Hi Jong, what's up?” 

“Hey Yeo, are you out of class? I was about to have lunch at the cafeteria and wondered if you wanted to keep your favorite friend company” he said while in the background screams that could only indicate Jongho was near the cafeteria could be heard. Yeosang’s headache was already not feeling the idea. 

“Yeah, I'm out of class but I’m in the infirmary. My head is killing me” 

“What? Again? Are you sure you’re not actually sick?” Jongho said, voice laced with concern. 

“I’m fine, is just a dumb headache. Nothing that some sleep and food later can’t fix” 

“Then I’m going to buy you something and bring it to your dorm so we can eat together and I can make sure you’re not dying prematurely” 

“I can get food by myself; you don’t have to bring it to the dorm” 

“Shut up, I'm going to do it anyway. See you in ten” he said without leaving space for Yeosang to reply, immediately ending the call. 

“Wow, who would’ve thought that Jongho could be this caring” Yeosang said chuckling. 

“Are your friends worried about your headaches?” San said from his side. When did he move from to the chair to the bed right next to Yeosang? 

“Yeah, Jongho thinks I’m dying prematurely” San giggled. 

“I am guessing, from the ringtone, that Jongho is not your best friend? From last time?” San said, he looked genuinely interested on the topic for some reason. Yeosang blushed, still embarrassed that San had to listen to Wooyoung spitting curse words like it was his job. 

“Ah yes, that’s Wooyoung. He thought he was very funny when he recorded that and put it as his caller sound” San laughed. 

“Your friends sound very funny and caring” another laugh “so I guess you should get going to not leave them waiting” San stood from the bed and moved the chair back to the desk. 

“You’re right” they had been talking about his friends but somehow Yeosang had already forgotten he had to meet Jongho. He stood from the bed and left the cup on the sink in the corner, when he turned around San was looking at him with a smile and the sticker page from the day before in his hands. He took one and sticked it to the back of Yeosang’s hand. 

“I hope you feel better soon” he smiled and moved to open the door for Yeosang, the latter took his backpack and hurriedly left the room. 

“Bye San and thank you” he offered a shy smile. 

“Bye Yeosang, have a nice evening” San smiled widely showing his dimples and closed the door, leaving Yeosang staring at the smiley face on his hand once again. 

Later as Yeosang was close to his dorm he remembered the tea San had offered for his headache and that had been ultimately forgotten by both of them. Guess he would have to return to the infirmary the next day, not because he wanted to see San, no, he had just really liked the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came faster than I expected, I guess quarantine is helping a little with my inspiration lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!  
> Also thank you for your nice comment and kudos, they are great motivation. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, i'm back with another chapter. I updated the tags so please check them out before reading this chapter.

It was Friday morning and Yeosang was laying in his bed debating if he should go see San with the excuse of asking for the tea he had offered or if he should just stay where he was and don’t bother him. On one side he didn´t have anything to do until his afternoon lecture, the only reason he was up so early was because Wooyoung had woken him up asking about a pair of shoes that ended being in Seonghwa’s apartment, on the other side he didn´t want San to think he was weird or annoying by going three times in one week. He stayed there a few more minutes staring at the ceiling hoping it would give him an answer for all the problems in his life, however the answer never came. Yeosang sighed and stood up from the bed, whatever he just wanted some tea. 

Yeosang practically ran all the way to the infirmary as for some reason that day was terribly cold, when he got there the door was slightly open so he thought San might be helping someone in there, he peeked thought the door gap and saw San sitting in the desk furiously writing something in a notebook but no one else was in sight, he brazed himself and entered softly knocking on the door to let the other know he was there. 

San raised his head from where he was practically trying to get himself inside the notebook, upon seeing Yeosang a small smile formed in his face. 

“Hi Yeosang” he closed what he was writing and stood from the desk. 

“Hi San” Yeosang removed the scarf from his face and the other eyed him curiously. 

“Are you sick again? Your face is really red. Maybe you have a fever” San approached him while trying to check his temperature like it had become common now. 

“I’m fine, it’s just really cold outside” 

“Oh okay, then did why did you come today?” San replied and immediately opened his eyes really wide, probably thinking that Yeosang was going to take his words the wrong way “I mean not that you can’t come here whenever you want, this is the university’s infirmary and I am not the one to-” Yeosang laughed making San stop his rambling. 

“It’s fine San, calm down” he patted the other’s shoulder while giggling “I just came because you offered me a box of tea the other day but didn’t give it to me and today felt like a free warm cup of tea kind of day” 

San looked confused for a second, he then nodded and walked to the supplies room. 

“I had completely forgotten about that” he handed Yeosang a purple box “do you want me to make some for you? If you don’t have a class to get to” he shyly offered. 

“No, no don’t worry this is not a café” he chuckled “besides you looked busy before, I don’t want to distract you more” 

San dismissed his statement with his hand and headed for the stove in the corner. 

“I wasn´t doing anything important, I just like to write sometimes” he grabbed two cups and motioned for Yeosang to sit in the chair in front of his in the desk “also I don´t mind the company, it hasn’t been that busy today” 

Yeosang sat and took the cup the other was offering taking a small sip of it and humming in content. 

“What kind of stuff do you like to write” Yeosang asked curiously marveling in the way San´s cheeks heated because of the question. 

San took a sip from his cup and didn’t raise his head while answering “nothing too interesting, some thoughts here and there and sometimes shitty poetry” 

“That’s cool, I don’t think I could write to save my life” San laughed at the statement. 

“Really? I didn’t say it the other day, but when I said you gave me artistic vibes I also was thinking you could be the type of person to have a really popular Tumblr vlog full of emo poetry and equally emo aesthetic pictures” there was a moment of silence before Yeosang erupted in laughter. 

“You think I’m emo?” he asked amusement clear in his voice. He couldn´t think what could have given San that impression considering the first time they had met Yeosang had been wearing a fluffy pink sweater that looked way too big on him. 

San raised his hands “I don´t know, you tell me!” at this point Yeosang had fully thrown himself over the desk unable to control his laughter. After a couple minutes he was able to calm down and raise his head to see San looking down at him with a huge smile that showed his dimples, the sight made his heart flip in his chest and his cheeks heat up. 

“Well San let me tell you that you should have failed that psychology class because I am not emo” he said sipping on his cup hoping the other wouldn’t notice his blush that way. 

San made an offended expression and leaned over the desk to push lightly Yeosang’s chest “excuse you but what I said the other day was completely on point, besides I got the best scores in that class the entire semester” 

“Yeah, you look like that” Yeosang took a sip from his cup and smiled at San. 

“Like what?” 

“Like you always have the best scores in all your classes” San blushed and pouted. 

“I’m guessing from your expression that I am right” he laughed “damn I’m so good at this, almost as if I had been the one who took that guessing mayors class” San was about fight back when his phone started ringing from the side of the desk. He looked at it and tapped on the screen to make the sound stop. 

“That means that I am free for about one hour, if you want you can come have lunch with me and test if you really are good guessing things about people” San said softly and Yeosang tried to convince himself that the blush on the other’s face was because of their little fight earlier and not because he was shy to ask him out for lunch. He was about to accept when at the back of his mind he remembered his afternoon lecture. He facepalmed and stood abruptly, startling San. 

“Yeo-” San started. 

“What time is it?” he hurriedly grabbed his back from the floor. 

“1:03, why?” San looked confused and was that disappointment? 

“I have a class on the other side of campus that started three minutes ago and the professor is going to kill me for being late” he risked a glance at San that had started smiling “I’m sorry San, I would love to have lunch with you but I have to go now” 

“It’s okay, don't worry about it” San motioned to the door “bye Yeosang, you should run” 

“Right, bye San” Yeosang started to walk slash run towards the door but was stopped when he was closing it. 

“Wait Yeosang!” San called and waved with the purple box in his hand. Right, the tea, the only reason why Yeosang was visiting the infirmary in the first place. He started to go back in to grab the box but San shook his head “forget it, I’ll keep it so every time you want tea you come visit me” he smiled widely again and dismissed Yeosang with his hand seeing the other was still stuck in place. 

“Go, you're late” 

Yeosang shook his head and with a nod he left the infirmary and started running. 

What the hell just happened. 

\-- 

That night Yeosang wasn't as concentrated in the movie he and his friends were watching as he would've liked, for starters they were watching a terribly corny horror movie that wouldn’t scare even Mingi, his friends had decided to watch it as a joke but it was so bad it wasn’t even funny, or at least not to his overthinking-self. During his afternoon class he hadn´t thought much because upon seeing him arriving late his teacher had made it his personal goal to catch him slipping and kept asking him what they were talking about and during lunch Wooyoung and Yunho had kept him entertained reenacting a scene from some book they had to read for the only class they shared, but now he didn’t have anything to distract him so his thoughts wouldn´t go to the boy with curly black and white hair. 

What had he meant when he said “come visit me”? Was he implying that he enjoyed Yeosang’s company? Or was working in the infirmary so damn boring that even Yeosang could entertain San? Yeosang’s brain favored the second option, because... well life was easier that way and he could keep ignoring the weird things his heart did whenever San smiled. 

He must have been way too distracted or the movie had really bored Hongjoong but at some point of Yeosang replaying San’s words for the nth time the older noticed him not paying attention and moved from his spot on the floor resting against Seonghwa to sit in the little space Yeosang had left between him and the arm rest, small enough so any of his other friends wouldn’t even try to fit but well, Hongjoong was tiny so he didn´t have to make much effort. 

“It looks like you’re going to hurt yourself from how hard you’re overthinking right now” Hongjoong murmured close to his ear to not bother the others that for some reason were really invested in the tacky murder going on in the tv. Yeosang made a face when he risked a glance at the screen and turned back to Hongjoong. 

“Not overthinking, I’m just fucking bored. Who chose this movie?” he raised one of his eyebrows at Hongjoong who only chuckled lightly. 

“Seonghwa did and threatened everyone into agreeing” he directed a sweet glance at Seonghwa still on the floor, seemly not realizing Hongjoong had left. Gross “But for real you can tell me, as your step dad you can trust me” 

Yeosang looked at him with as much disgust he could muster. 

“Every time you or Seonghwa call yourselves my dads I remember that time I walked on you doing weird shit and calling each other daddy and I lose ten years of my life span, please stop making me suffer” Hongjoong had the audacity to laugh right in Yeosang’s pained expression earning him a pinch on his side and a loud shhh from Yunho. 

“Even if you don't want to acknowledge me as your dad you know you can talk to me if something’s wrong, right?” Hongjoong expression was serious. 

“Of course I know that, it’s nothing I promise” Hongjoong gave him a look that resembled the one his dad used to give him to try and get some information out of him when he was little. But he would never admit that to the older “fine” he sighed “I just met someone recently and I don’t know if they are playing nice or if they for real want to spend time with me” 

“Why wouldn’t someone want to spend time with you?” Hongjoong expression was genuinely confused. 

“I don´t know, there’s always people that don’t think my personality matches my looks and grades and just get disappointed, you know? And like that doesn’t bother me or anything but I really liked spending time with this person and it would be nice if they felt the same way” he shrugged. 

“Don’t say that ever again Yeo” Hongjoong was full on scowling now and sounded rather mad “getting to know you and your personality is way better than what anyone could expect from your looks, and I’m not saying this because you’re ugly, you know damn well you’re a cute ass boy” Yeosang laughed “I´m saying this because I know you and I´m glad that I do, anyone that thinks otherwise is an asshole, understood?” 

“Understood” 

“That's not how you reply to your dad, say yes daddy” Hongjoong said clearly pleased with himself only receiving a shove that almost sent him flying out of the sofa and a disgusted “you´re fucking gross”. 

\-- 

Yeosang had made his mind, if San said he could visit every time he wanted tea, then he was going to do it. Not that he was a big fan of tea but whatever, that was not the point. 

He stopped in front of the infirmary after his morning lecture a couple days after his last visit, still a little hesitant as he opened the door and peeked inside. As usual the room was deserted except for San sitting in the desk, he was fully absorbed in something that was laying on top of the desk. 

Thinking he was probably writing again, Yeosang stepped inside being careful not to make any noise that could alert the other of his presence. As he got closer to the desk, he was able to fully identify what had San so absorbed, he smiled. Unbelievable. 

When he was finally next to San, he leaned down so he could murmur in his ear. 

“Hey San” 

A lot of things happened really fast then; first San let a horrified high pitch scream that made Yeosang cover his ears and distracted him from the leg that hit his and sent him straight to the floor, next San looked down to Yeosang on the floor and startled so much he dropped what he had been playing as he feel backwards with chair and everything. In midst of his confusion Yeosang had enough sense to catch San's switch because he knew it was expensive. If Yeosang had known San was such a scaredy-cat he would have alerted the other of his presence in another way. He would have suffered less. 

They stayed there lying on the floor in silence a few moments taking in what had just happened, in Yeosang’s case he was just checking if his leg still responded to his brain. 

“I can’t believe you saved my switch but not me” San let an indignant huff without moving from his position. 

“Switchs are expensive” 

“And I’m not?” 

“You kicked me so hard I feared for a second my leg had stopped responding to my brain” Yeosang moved to kneel next to San and stare down at his flushed face. Maybe he had gotten way too close because from this position he could see a few little freckles in his checks and down his neck. He wondered for a brief second if he had some in his chest and back too, he stopped right there and forced his gaze to go back to his eyes. 

“I have a black belt in taekwondo” that was … interesting. 

“That didn’t sound like an apology” Yeosang frowned at him. 

“Because it wasn’t one” San gave him a mischievous grin and made an attempt at getting up but clearly didn’t consider how close Yeosang was and bumped their foreheads with a loud thud. Yeosang fell backwards with a groan and pushed San's arm in retaliation. 

“What kind of nurse are you that you hurt your patients more than what you help them” this seemed to start something in San because he immediately stood up and kneeled next to Yeosang a position similar to how they had been before. He touched his head softly clearly concerned. 

“Did you have a headache again? I'm so sorry” he started carefully carding his fingers though his hair in slow soothing motions. Yeosang closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit, he didn’t have a headache but it still felt nice to have someone play softly with his hair. 

“Are you feeling better?” San asked after what felt like an eternity in comfortable silence. 

“I wasn't feeling bad in the first place” 

San immediately took his hands from Yeosang’s hair and stood leaving a laughing Yeosang rolling on the floor. He scowled at him. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked probably not as serious as he had intended, the corners of his mouth curling upwards slightly. 

“You could say that, yes” Yeosang stopped laughing and looked up at San with a wide smile. San just stood there staring at him and Yeosang could feel his face getting redder by every moment that passed and San didn’t say anything. 

“Are you going to help me up or are you going to let me here to die” Yeosang words took San out of his stupor and he extended a hand to the boy on the floor helping him stand up. 

“I´m just helping you because you saved my switch” San said lifting the chair and putting it in its place then moving to sit on the bed and gesturing for Yeosang to do the same. 

“Nurses are supposed to be nice but I guess you haven’t taken that class yet” Yeosang said sitting on the bed and handing the game console back to San, receiving a shove that almost sent him flying off the bed. 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about” he looked at San but he was paying him no mind, once again immersed in whatever it was he was playing. He approached him and looked over his shoulder. 

“Someone could have entered the infirmary and stolen a bunch of expensive stuff and you wouldn’t have noticed because you were busy playing animal crossing. Unbelievable” Yeosang said and shoved him lightly so the other would pay him attention. San stopped what he was doing and glared back at him. 

“Do you not like animal crossing” he looked ready to fight. Yeosang laughed at how serious he sounded. 

“I do, I just wouldn't play it while a robbery takes place” 

San rolled his eyes but handed him the switch. 

“Let’s be friends then” 

“I play pocket camp, I don't have money for a switch” 

“Worry not dear Yeosang, we can be friends there too” San said and took his phone out of his pants’ pocket handing it to Yeosang. 

“You´re a committed fan” Yeosang took the phone and quickly sent himself a friend request returning San his phone “already on level 70, I'm impressed” 

“Wait until you see my island” San motioned excitedly for Yeosang to take the switch and started telling him what to do, progressively getting closer to Yeosang until he rested his head on his shoulder making his heart start to beat worryingly fast. When his heart had finally taken its normal pace Yeosang accidentally pressed the wrong button almost deleting a shirt San had been explaining him how to craft for almost half an hour, San squealed and wrapped his hand over Yeosang’s own preventing him from pressing the wrong buttons again. After making sure that nothing could be deleted again Yeosang was expecting San to retreat his hand, however he kept it in place and directed Yeosang’s hand as he murmured the instructions close to his ear sending shivers down his spine. 

Yeosang wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position but his body was more relaxed and accustomed to San’s pressed gently against him by the time someone barged in the infirmary.

“Um, excuse me” a deep voice came from the door startling both boys and making them jump in opposite directions “is the nurse not on duty now?” the boy talking was tall, with black hair and soft cheeks, he was really cute. But what was really outstanding from his appearance was the blood-covered cloth he was holding to his face and the big hole in his jeans where a rather big scrape could be seen. Yeosang made a face at the sight and San stood immediately from the bed heading for the boy. 

“I’m the nurse on duty now” he stood in front of the stranger and Yeosang thought he looked really tiny “what happened to you?” he gently took the other by the arm and guided him to the bed, silently asking Yeosang to stand up to make space. 

“I was walking by the basketball court and some asshole hit me with the ball in the head” the boy said with a pained expression as if speaking hurt him. San scowled. 

“And he didn’t even think of helping you get here? An asshole indeed” he took the cloth from the other’s hand and started walking to the sink. That was Yeosang’s cue. 

“I- I’m going to go now San” he said when the other walked past him. Expression softening and becoming surprised. Was he surprised that Yeosang was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room or had he expected him to wait for him to finish tending the injured boy so they could keep playing? Before he could ask San smiled. 

“See you later then, Sangie” Yeosang smiled in a way he hoped didn’t show how much he was suffering because of the nickname and turned around. 

“Hope you feel better soon” he said to the boy on the bed and exited the infirmary running all the way to his dorm 

\-- 

Yeosang was going to kill Wooyoung, the younger had called him earlier in the day to warn him not to go to his dorm when he was done with his afternoon classes because his group for a project due in two days was going to try and make up for a whole month of doing nothing in one night. At the moment Yeosang had accepted easily only asking for ice cream as pay back but now he thought he needed a whole year of free ice cream to make up for the distress that was causing him not being able to just go and cry his frustrations away in the comfort of his bed. 

His day had gone from acceptable to one of his worst days in the span of ten minutes. For starters he had been the first to make his presentation for a model he had been working on for two weeks, normally he wouldn’t mind going first because the teacher just let them go when they were done which meant more free time, but she had entered the classroom looking angrier than Yeosang had ever seen her and if she usually was moody he didn’t want to know how she would be acting during presentations. So, when she called his name as the one who had to stay in the classroom to start he just took a deep breath and tried to appear as relaxed and prepared as he could, the teacher hated when people got nervous and stuttered in front of her. 

He placed his model in the table and confidently delivered the explanation he had prepared, mentally patting himself when he finished without stuttering even once. The teacher sat in silence a couple minutes alternating her gaze between Yeosang and his work, not surprising him as she usually took her time before speaking. What did surprise him was the long, exasperated sigh and the words that followed. 

“Is this really what you have been working on?” she asked not waiting for him to respond “I honestly think of you as one of my best students, Kang. But this thing right here, whatever it is, is something I never thought I would associate you with” another sigh “if you want to compensate for the great disappointment you have caused me today, I would recommend you throw that in the nearest trash can and start something that’s worth the big effort I put into teaching you” she wasn’t even looking at his face at this point, and Yeosang was glad, if she saw his now glassy eyes it would get worse. 

“Dismissed. Tell Ms. Oh to come in, I hope her work can make these presentations more bearable” 

He couldn’t think of a time when his work was criticized as harshly without any regard for the hard work he had put into it, he felt a little defeated and powerless, he knew he hadn´t done an awful project but when his teacher was mad there was no way of convincing her that she was being unfair, so now he was crying in a bench at the back of the architecture building drinking strawberry milk like it was alcohol, model long forgotten in a trash can and his back tired of being there and not at home. 

He quickly though of his options to spend the evening. He couldn’t go to Seonghwa’s because today was his only Hongjoong day and he wasn’t going to willingly third wheel. Jongho had said he could spend the night at his dorm but he had practice until late today out of all days and no one could let him in. Mingi and Yunho’s was also an option but he wasn’t that desperate to voluntarily pay a visit to the absolute mess they always had. He sighed; he needed more friends. 

At the back of his mind the image of San appeared. At this time the infirmary wouldn’t be too crowded, right? He could have a nice nap and maybe play some animal crossing in San´s switch. He stood taking his back and throwing the milk carton in the trash, right on top of his model. 

Surprisingly, the walk was peaceful. Normally there was loud people everywhere but it seemed everyone had cleared the hallways to not disturb him. 

As he entered the infirmary, he saw San sitting at the desk, lazily scribbling something on a notebook, when he saw Yeosang he stood and gave him one of his bright smiles that showed his dimples. Yeosang tried to return it but he guessed it didn’t look very sincere since San’s expression dropped. 

“Hey Sangie, sick again?” he guided him to the bed and sat next to him. Yeosang’s heart not quite responding to the nickname the same way it had the first time. 

“Not really, just had a shitty day” 

San smiled softly and prompted him to fully sit on the bed, his back resting on the wall. When Yeosang was settled he followed suit. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“One of my teachers gave me really bad feedback in a model I worked two weeks on. She's normally a bitch but today she was really mad for some reason when she got to class and I was the first to present so she didn´t hold back in making me feel bad about something I was actually proud of, which sucks because in the past even if the result of my work wasn’t what I expected I still felt proud of my hard work, but today I don’t even fell like that. Even though I know I didn’t do a terrible project I can't bring myself to feel proud of the hard work that got such bad feedback” San sat in silence, just listening. Which only motivated him to talk more “and when I finally left that damned classroom, I was ready to go cry at home but I remembered Wooyoung had his group over to try and do a project they should’ve started a month ago, so I sat down on a bench and cried while drinking strawberry milk until I remembered you and came here” the room stayed in silence a couple of minutes. San probably waiting to see if Yeosang was done. 

“Can I give my opinion” he said softly, like if he talked louder, he would make Yeosang feel worse. 

“Sure” 

“First, I’m really glad that you remembered me and decided to come here, it makes me feel good that you trust me when you’re feeling down” he turned his face, smiled and faced the wall in front of them again “second, that teacher of yours totally needs to check her attitude, just because she's mad about something that happened outside the classroom she can't just go and treat her students as she pleases, that’s not okay” he turned around again now making direct eye contact with Yeosang “third, I didn’t see your model and if I had I probably wouldn't have any idea if it is good or bad” Yeosang chuckled earning a smile in response “but if you're proud of it I'm certain that it was amazing, you're a hundred percent allowed to feel proud of every effort you make even if other people don't deem it worth it, because you did your best and no matter who likes it the only opinion that matters is yours, so don't let other people decide whether you should feel proud of yourself, it’s not worth it” 

Yeosang stayed put analyzing every word San had said, feeling better already. He was right, he had put his everything into that model and he was proud of himself for that, who the fuck was that teacher to take that away from him? He smiled and rested his head on San's shoulder, worried for a second that he had overstepped but relaxing when a hand started to softly play with his hair. 

“Thanks San, I’m feeling better now” 

“I’m glad, I didn’t like seeing you all sad and pouty before” 

“I don’t pout” he tried to lift his head but the hand playing with his hair put him back down. 

“You're doing it right now” 

Yeosang tried to fight back but when San let a loud laugh, he knew he had already lost. 

\-- 

Yeosang was sulking, not because he had been so busy that he hadn’t been able to visit San in a couple of days, actually after San had comforted him he had started to stop by the infirmary everyday even if sometimes it was just to say a quick hello, so no, it definitely wasn´t that. It was that Wooyoung had been sulking too because one of his classmates was sad about some issue he didn’t want to tell Yeosang saying he probably wouldn’t understand why it was an issue and most importantly why it was bothering Wooyoung so much, and since the blonde was sad and annoyed it was just a matter of time until it rubbed off on Yeosang too, so that’s why Yeosang was sulking, there was absolutely no other reason. 

“You know what?” Wooyoung said three days after the last time Yeosang had gone for the last time to the infirmary and two days since the sulking party in room 612 had started. 

“What” Yeosang answered not looking away from the book he needed to finish reading before his lecture the next day. 

“I’m tired of being in here” Wooyoung stood up from his bed and sat next to Yeosang “It’s Sunday and we wasted our weekend sulking and doing homework in here instead of going out and enjoying our youth” 

“And whose fault is that?” Yeosang closed his book in favor of looking his best friend in the eyes “you’re the one that came home on Friday and canceled our plans with Jongho to watch that animated movie you suggested in the first place without giving us a proper explanation and choosing to stay in bed the whole weekend” Wooyoung tensed and rested his head on Yeosang’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that yeonjunwasntpayingatentiontomebecausehelikessomeonenowandidontlikeit” Wooyoung answered incoherently in one breath, Yeosang frowned. 

“What? I’m going to need you to slow down Mr. Mcqueen, I didn’t catch that” Wooyoung chuckled and some of the tension in his body disappeared. 

“It’s just that, do you remember Yeonjun? Blue hair from that group project we had to go to the high school in town for? Don't say you don’t because you went there with me” Yeosang hummed in affirmation. That day Wooyoung had made him ride a bike for 30 minutes in the cold winter weather because he had woken up late and couldn’t catch the university bus like the rest of his classmates, and since Yeosang was his “ soulmate, the only good friend he had in this world” he had dragged the brunet to come along in exchange for some churros and hot chocolate “I think they like this girl in our class and on Friday when we had to work in groups and the three of us were together they didn’t pay attention to me, like at all? So, I had to sit there the entire time and watch them try to flirt with this girl than didn’t look even a bit interested!” 

“And that’s why you have been sulking all this time?” Yeosang asked not trying to hide his amusement, if Wooyoung was trying to say what he thought he was trying to say it would be the first time the younger was so interested in someone that he was so sad about such a small thing. 

“Yeah, do you think it’s dumb?” Wooyoung pouted and looked up at his friend. 

“It depends, do you like them?” Yeosang tried to turn his head so he could look at the others face but as soon at the words left his mouth Wooyoung stood up in a frantic motion and crashed his head with full force against his jaw making both of them yell in pain. 

“Damn Woo calm down, it was just a question” Yeosang rubbed his jaw and grabbed Wooyoung by the wrist to make him sit back in the bed. 

“What kind of questions is that?!” Wooyoung yelled with his face completely flushed. 

“Just a question, are you planning on answering?” Yeosang maneuvered them until they were sitting in the same position before Wooyoung outburst. The silence prolonged for a while, it looked like Wooyoung was really thinking his answer. 

“No? I don’t know, maybe?” he sounded unsure and nervous. 

“I mean, you did tell me that one time that you thought they were really cute and funny” 

“They are! and their laugh is so cute too and they tell these dumb stories that make no sense but I still like to listen anyways” Wooyoung had lifted his head from Yeosang’s shoulder and had taken his hand in his while he gesticulated wildly. 

“Yup, you definitely like Yeonjun” Yeosang removed his hand from the others hold and patted him in the head. 

“I do” he said softly “Oh no I like them!” he repeated louder this time “Yeo this is terrible, I can’t like Yeonjun! They have a crush on that girl and there’s no way they’re going to pay attention to me now” he said-yelled into Yeosang’s ear and buried his head in his chest. Yeosang just sat there in silence for a couple moments patting his head. 

“How about we call Hwa and Jongho and go get some ice cream to cheer you up? That's what you were going to say before, right?” he lifted Wooyoung from his chest and moved his bangs out of his eyes. He wasn’t crying but he was sporting a really sad look and his pout was present. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I want to. You made me sad again” he exaggerated his pout a little more and hit Yeosang’s chest with his fist, Yeosang grabbed his hands to stop him. 

“Come on Woo, I don’t like to see you sad like this. I’ll even treat you” he said and laughed at how fast the younger expression changed from a pout to one of his brightest smiles. He kissed Yeosang on the forehead and jumped from the bed. 

“I’m going to call Jongho and Seonghwa while you change, because as much as I love you, I’m not going anywhere with that ugly hoodie of yours” he said motioning to Yeosang’s hoodie that had a little penguin with ponytails, it had been a birthday gift from his sister that he had absolutely hated at the moment but know it was his favorite to wear on days he didn’t have to go out. Yeosang just laughed and turned to his drawer to wear something the other would approve of. 

When they got to Wooyoung’s favorite ice cream parlour near campus Seonghwa and Jongho were already sited at a booth in the corner with everyone's usual order. When Wooyoung saw them, he ran towards them and squished himself against Seonghwa taking his ice cream from the older hands, not bothering to say anything. Jongho and Seonghwa exchanged a confused look and waited until Yeosang reached their table. 

“Hi guys, thanks for the ice cream” he took the cone from Jongho’s hands and started eating from it not bothered by the other’s gaze on him. 

“Is everything alright?” Seonghwa asked to the newcomers. 

“No” Yeosang said at the same time that Wooyoung blurted a nervous “yes” Jongho chuckled and looked at Yeosang. 

“What’s wrong’” 

“Woo is having love problems” Yeosang answered without taking his attention away from his ice cream. 

“They are not love problems because I don’t love them! they are … LIKE PROBLEMS” Wooyoung exclaimed a tad too loudly making a few heads turn around towards him in curiosity, he blushed and hid his head on Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa raised one of his eyebrows and turned to Yeosang. 

“Is this about Yeonjun?” he asked. Wooyoung lifted his head and pouted at the older. 

“How did you know” 

“Last time we had lunch together you wouldn’t shut up about them” 

“Also, that day we were waiting for Yeosang after my soccer practice you kept going Yeonjun said this and that. It was pretty obvious Woo” Jongho added and Yeosang laughed. 

“It seems everyone knew except you” he pointed at Wooyoung with his ice cream earning a scowl in return. 

“But I don’t understand what’s the problem here. That time I met them, they seemed pretty into you too” Seonghwa bit his scream making Wooyoung look at him in disgust. 

“You wouldn't think the same if I told you what happened on Friday” Wooyoung proceeded to tell Jongho and Seonghwa what he had told Yeosang earlier, when he was done, he sat back waiting for a reaction. 

“And that’s why you ditched me when I was already half way to the cinema, unbelievable” Jongho huffed and Wooyoung threw him a dirty napkin. 

“Wooyoung pick that up and Jongho don’t be me-” Seonghwa was interrupted by Wooyoung grabbing his head and turning it to look at him. 

“Hwa don't move, that's her guys. Purple shirt and black pants” Wooyoung pointed with his head towards the window where a rather tall girl could be seen, she had long black hair and pretty features. She was walking with her arm interlocked with a guy whose face Yeosang couldn´t see because of the angle in which he had his head turned towards the girl as both of them laughed at something he had said. They looked really good as a couple. Then the guy turned his head to the side making his face visible to Yeosang. 

Oh. 

Yeosang’s stomach dropped. The guy Yeonjun's crush was walking with was San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, I'm sorry if this took too long I just had a lot of ideas and didn't know how to organize them lol. Also if you can't tell i've been playing a lot of animal crossing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> See you next time! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Yeosang stayed still for a while trying to process what he had just seen. The couple had already left his line of vision but his gaze was still fixed to the spot they were in mere seconds ago. 

“Hey Yeo, don’t tell me you fell in love with her too” Wooyoung said moving a hand in front of his face. Bringing Yeosang back to reality. 

“No, of course not. She’s pretty though” Yeosang answered earning a flick on his forehead. 

“Thanks, that made me fell a lot better” Wooyoung scowled at him. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about her Woo, she looked like she was dating that guy she was walking with” Jongho said trying to calm Wooyoung not realizing his statement felt like a punch in the stomach for Yeosang. 

“You didn’t let me see them but if Jongho said they are a couple they probably are; he has a good eye for these things” Seonghwa said and Yeosang just gulped. 

“Yeo are you okay? You’re making a weird face” Wooyoung stared at him in concerned with his arm resting on the table and his head on top of them. 

“Yeah, I just got a brain freeze” 

“This is why I always tell you to eat slowly but you never listen” Seonghwa nagged at him and Jongho laughed. 

\-- 

Yeosang was trying to avoid the infirmary. He didn’t have the guts to go and face San knowing that the other had a girlfriend and he had been getting the wrong idea out of his nice gestures, he might had been delusional enough to catch some feelings for the nurse but he was decided to stop it from becoming something stronger than a little crush. Maybe it already was way stronger than a little crush but that’s exactly why he had to stop visiting the infirmary. He wasn´t going to suffer for a straight man. 

Unfortunately for him luck wasn’t on his side. 

Finals were approaching and Yeosang was proud of himself, he had made a schedule to make sure he had time to study for all his classes and so far he had been making a good job sticking to it, however on Wednesday evening when he was about to study for what he considered his hardest class he couldn’t find the book he was supposed to read. He asked Wooyoung if he had seen it when he cleaned the room the day before but it was not there, he asked all his friends but it wasn´t in their apartments either. 

He sighed and laid in his bed trying to remember where the book was, if he couldn’t find it not only he was not going to study but he would have to pay a fine at the library and he was very poor at the moment to be paying for that kind of expensive book. 

After a few moments of just laying there he finally remembered he had taken the book with him to the infirmary the last time he had been there, he was planning on studying but San started talking about how he had watched iron man for the first time ever and it escalated into a full discussion on why it was a crime San had never seen it before. 

Yeosang face palmed. Out of all the places he could have left the book at, he left it in the only one he had been trying to avoid for a week. 

Now he had no choice, he had to go to the infirmary even if he didn’t want to because he couldn’t just fail the exam over something so stupid like not wanting to see someone. 

He walked as slowly as he could, not worrying anymore about not meeting his studying schedule. 

When he finally reached the infirmary, he peeked through the open door but didn’t see anyone inside. That was great, he could just look for his book real quick and be out of there before San got back. He entered and quickly made his way to the desk where he could see a bunch of books stacked. 

“Sangie?” San’s soft voice suddenly came from behind him startling him and making him throw the book he had picked up. He took a second to breath before turning around to face the other. San was sitting in the bed, seemingly having just woken up from a nap and if awake and energetic San was cute, sleepy San was ten times cuter, his hair was going in all directions and his cheeks were a soft shade of pink. Yeosang gulped. 

“Hi San, didn’t see you there” he hoped his voice didn’t sound as unsteady as it felt. 

“I’m feeling sick today, so I was trying to rest a bit” he looked at the book on the floor and back at Yeosang’s face “did you need something” he started to get up from the bed and Yeosang hurried to stop him. 

“No, no, don’t worry” he placed the blanket that had fell back on San’s shoulders “I’m just looking for a book that I think I left here” 

“Oh, is it the one with a blue cover?” Yeosang nodded “is in my backpack in the supplies room” Yeosang nodded again and walked there immediately spotting San’s bag in a corner. He opened it and saw his book along with San’s switch and a bunch of snacks, not even a pen or a notebook inside. Did San even study? He took the book and went back to San. 

“I noticed you left it here a while ago so I kept it there just in case I saw you around campus, but I didn’t” he sounded kind of disappointed that he hadn’t seen Yeosang in a while or maybe it was just his mind trying to see things that weren’t there “have you been looking for it long?” 

“Not really, I only realized I didn’t have it today when I was going to study” Yeosang fiddled awkwardly on his spot far enough from the bed he wouldn’t get temped to sit next to San like he had grown used to do but close enough San wouldn’t notice he was trying to put a distance between them. 

“Okay, do you want some tea?” San started to stand and Yeosang stopped him once again. This time grabbing the other by his shoulders and gently pushing him back on the bed. 

“It’s not necessary. You’re sick and I don’t want to bother you anymore” he stepped back realizing he had gotten way to close. 

“It’s fine besides I should get up now, don’t want anyone else walking in and thinking there’s no one on duty” he said but didn’t attempt to stand again, looking way more tired than before. 

“I can keep guard, if someone comes, I can try to help and if I don’t know what to do, I’ll wake you up” Yeosang blurted suddenly, surprising even himself. 

“What?” San opened his eyes in surprise “but you have to study” 

“I can study here, since you won’t be making much noise” he raised an eyebrow “or do you perhaps snore?” 

“What?! Of course not” San answered defensively raising his hands and making Yeosang laugh. 

“Then it’s settled. Sleep and I’ll wake you up if something happens” he started walking to sit on the desk but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him from moving, he turned around looking quizzically at San. 

“Can you sit here in the bed with me? It feels lonely” he looked up with a pleading expression. 

Yeosang sighed, this was not what he had come for, at all. 

“Let me bring my stuff” San smiled and let him go. 

Yeosang took his notebook and pen from the backpack he now regretted bringing with him, if he had left it at home he would’ve had an excuse to avoid staying with San longer than necessary. He sat down on the bed and rested his back against the wall not missing the weight of San pressing himself against him, he looked down with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Nothing” San smiled taking Yeosang’s hand and hugging it against his face “study well” he closed his eyes. 

“How do you expect me to study if you have my hand trapped” Yeosang said trying not to sound as stressed as he felt, why was San acting like this with him when he had a girlfriend? 

“You have two hands for a reason, let me sleep” San answered without even opening his eyes. Yeosang sighed for the nth time that day and just tried to find a comfortable way of reading the book while taking notes without hitting San’s face. With a little fumbling he finally sat comfortably and started studying with San’s even breathing as a relaxing background melody. 

Yeosang was surprised by how well his studying was going, he had expected to be distracted by San being so close to him but instead his warmth and soft sighs relaxed him and helped him concentrate better in the book. In fact, he had been so concentrated he didn’t hear someone entering the infirmary and walking until they were in front of him on the bed. 

“Hello” a female voice surprised him making him yelp, he turned to San afraid he could have woken him up but he was still sleeping peacefully hugging Yeosang’s hand tightly. He then turned to the stranger and the air got stuck in his throat. 

Standing there was San’s girlfriend. 

Yeosang felt mortified, he didn’t know if San hugging his hand while sleeping counted as cheating but it sure as hell wasn’t a position anyone would like to see their significant other in. It also didn’t help that she was just standing there without saying a word and looking amused by the scene in front of her. 

“Hi?” Yeosang voice was strangled. He tried to act clueless, like it was the first time he was seeing her. 

“I came to check on San, but I see that he’s being taken care of” she smiled like she knew something Yeosang ignored and honestly, he was scared. 

“Anyways, I have to go. When San wakes up could you tell him to call me, I’m Sooyoung by the way” without giving Yeosang a chance to speak she left the infirmary looking too pleased with herself. 

To say that Yeosang was confused was an understatement. He had expected a lot of things to happen when he saw San´s girlfriend standing there, but she looking amused and pleased was definitely not one of them. He shrugged trying to forget about her and getting back to his book, he still had a few pages left and the sun was starting to set and he wanted to finish before he had to go home. 

When he finished, he closed the book feeling proud, this was probably the time he had studied the most without getting distracted or bored halfway through. He turned his head to look down at the boy sleeping peacefully besides him, San hadn’t moved much during the two or three hours he had been sleeping but his hair was tussled and his cheeks were red. Yeosang raised his free hand and started carding gently the disheveled locks, he could’ve stayed there until the motion woke San up but at the back of his mind, he remembered the girl that had come not long ago and the relationship she had with the sleeping boy. 

Reluctantly he stopped his hand and started gently shaking San until he was awake, slowly opening his eyes and smiling when he saw Yeosang’s face in front of him. 

“Hi Sangie” his voice was raspy and laced with sleep, Yeosang wanted to lay on the bed with him and listen to his sleepy voice for the rest of the evening but he knew he couldn’t. 

“It’s getting dark San, I think it’s time to go home” Yeosang said retracting his hand from the other’s hold and attempting to stand up with no avail as San grabbed his wrist and pulled, making him fall on the bed with his head centimeters away from San’s own. His heart started to beat faster than ever and he felt his cheeks starting to heat. 

“Don’t want to, I like it here” San said hugging him from the side and nuzzling his head in Yeosang’s shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the distress he was causing the older who couldn’t stop thinking how wrong this was. 

“C’mon it’s late, besides someone named Sooyoung came looking for you, she seemed worried” Yeosang cringed at how high his voice had gotten, but he hoped the mention of the other’s girlfriend would make him realize what he was doing and he would let Yeosang go. 

“I told her I was fine, she’s so annoying” Yeosang tensed, could it be that San was tired of his girlfriend and that what he was doing was completely purposeful? No, it couldn’t be. San didn’t seem like that kind of asshole. Or maybe he wasn´t even dating Sooyoung in the first place? Now Yeosang’s brain was scrambling for answers, 

“Is she...uhm” he hesitated, thinking of a way of asking confirmation of his relationship without giving a hint that he already knew the answer “Is she from one of your classes?” he already knew the answer to that too, if she was in a class with Wooyoung the chances of her sharing one with San were minimal but maybe this would prompt the other to confirm that she was indeed his girlfriend. 

“No, she’s my sister” San mumbled against Yeosang’s clothes making the latter believe he had misheard. 

“What?” 

San raised his head from where it was buried against Yeosang’s shoulder and looked straight at his face. 

“She’s my little sister and she’s a bit overprotective, hence why she came here even when I told her this morning that I was fine” San chuckled. 

Yeosang left a sigh of relief he hoped the other didn’t notice. The news were great for him and the weird things his heart and his stomach did every time he was near San but he couldn’t help thinking about what that meant for Wooyoung and the feelings he had discovered recently. He would have to tell him what he had learned just now. 

He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t notice San standing from the bed and grabbing his backpack from the supplies room as long as Yeosang’s own. 

“Sangie, let’s go?” he motioned to the door and Yeosang stood taking his backpack from San and packing the rest of his stuff, then following San outside. 

“Thank you for looking out for me today Sangie” San said smiling brightly at Yeosang. 

“No problem, I did get all my studying done so it was good for me too” 

“I’m glad” San turned to walk away “see you later” 

Yeosang waved and stood there, eyes glued to San’s back. And after a thinking for a moment, he ran to catch up with San and matched his pace so they were walking side by side. San startled and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Not really, it’s just that you’re sick and you shouldn’t be walking home alone” Yeosang said trying to hide his embarrassment, missing San’s red cheeks in the process. 

“You don’t have to come with me, I’m fine” 

“But I want to” 

San blushed even more at Yeosang’s confession and started walking again, Yeosang following suit. They walked in comfortable silence occasionally sending furtive glances at each other, until San shyly broke the silence halfway. 

“Can I ask you something?” San asked not turning to look at him. 

“You already did” 

Yeosang laughed when San pushed him and rolled his eyes. 

“Can I ask you two things then” San said glaring at Yeosang’s pleased smile. 

“Sure” 

“Is there any reason why you were avoiding me the past week” Yeosang opened his mouth to protest but San stopped him “don’t try to deny it, I saw you walking in front of the infirmary and as soon as you saw me you ran on the other direction” 

Yeosang blushed. On Monday he woke up earlier than usual and decided to take the long way to his first lecture, completely forgetting that the infirmary was on the way, only realizing his mistake when he saw San standing on the door looking at his phone. Upon seeing him he turned around and ran back to his dorm not considering that the other could have seen him. 

San sighed and stopped walking, grabbing Yeosang’s wrist and making him look up. 

“You don’t have to tell me but if it’s because I did something that made you uncomfortable or upset, I would appreciate if you let me know because I care about you, you know? And I wouldn’t want to hurt you or make you avoid me like you did” he sounded really hurt and Yeosang felt bad for avoiding the other over such a dumb thing, they were friends regardless of the romantic feelings Yeosang had for him and avoiding friends was never a nice thing to do. 

However, he couldn’t just tell San why he had avoided him, it would be even more embarrassing than him seeing him run like a headless chicken around campus, not only because now he knew that Sooyoung was not San’s girlfriend but his sister but because he still wasn’t sure his feelings were returned or could be returned and he didn’t want to risk the easy friendship that had developed between them. 

San expression started to falter even more seeing Yeosang not making any attempt at easing his concerns, he slowly let go of the other’s wrist but Yeosang grabbed his wrist this time. 

“You didn’t do anything bad, it’s just that talking to you is way too easy and I knew that if I kept going to visit you, I wouldn’t be able to study at all, so I stopped going. Sorry if I made feel you had done something wrong” Yeosang said trying to convey as much sincerity as he could, San stayed in silence staring at his face like he was looking for something 

“So, you’re basically saying that I never shut up” San deadpanned. 

“What?! Of course not!” Yeosang half yelled squeezing San’s wrist “I didn’t mean it like that at all! I was just saying that I feel really comfortable with you and that’s why it’s easy to talk and if I tried I wouldn’t …" he trailed off when San started laughing throwing himself at Yeosang, half hugging him. 

“You’re so cute” he said when he finally managed to stop giggling, body still pressed tightly to Yeosang’s and his chin on his shoulder “I know you didn’t mean it in a bad way, I was just teasing you” he separated from him when he didn’t hear a response and was not surprised to see him pouting. 

“For someone who likes to tease others so much you can’t take a joke for shit” San said giggling and moving Yeosang’s bangs out of his face, making the brunette blush. 

“Whatever” he mumbled and started walking again leaving San laughing like a crazy person in the middle of campus. 

“Wait for me, don’t be mean!” San yelled and started running to catch up with Yeosang that was half running to get away from his embarrassment. 

“I forgive you though” San said softly pushing Yeosang’s shoulder with his own “but don’t do it again, I was lonely without you. I promise that if you have to study I’ll shut up and let you study” 

Yeosang scoffed. 

“As if you could” 

“Are you saying I’m incapable of being quiet?” San exclaimed, offended “I’m going to show you how quiet I can be!” 

“Okay, show me” Yeosang looked at him defiantly. 

San opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and only nodded, making Yeosang laugh. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, San opening his mouth every now and then to comment on something but closing it right away without saying anything, followed by Yeosang’s barely muffled giggles. 

After a couple minutes of silent walk, they arrived at a dorm building Yeosang recognized as the one next to Jongho’s. He turned to say his goodbyes when San surprised him with a light kiss on his cheek and a rushed wave before running to the entrance of the building. 

Yeosang stood there completely frozen for what must have been an eternity, his mind slowly processing that yes, San had kissed him and no, he had not imagined it. His lips had felt so soft against his cheek and he could feel a bit on lip balm on the spot. 

Slowly he came back to his senses and started slowly walking back to his dorm replaying the kiss over and over again in his head until he reached his door and opened it, too focused in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the sounds coming from the room. 

“Well, isn’t this nice?” he said sarcastically, throwing his bag next to his desk and glaring at Wooyoung, who was laying on the bed under Yeonjun while the other was, or more like Yeosang hoped, just tickling him. 

Wooyoung had the decency to look embarrassed and push Yeonjun off of him. 

“Hey Yeo, I looked for you all evening” he squeaked only receiving an incredulous look in response. 

“Well maybe not all evening but I was worried, where were you?” he sat on the edge of the bed next to Yeonjun who didn’t look even a bit ashamed of being in someone else's room at that hour. 

“I was studying” Yeosang deadpanned. 

“But you don’t like to study somewhere else” Wooyoung pushed. 

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me for leaving our room and cleaning it before doing so instead?” Yeosang said earning a laugh from Yeonjun and a weird sound from Wooyoung. He turned to glare at the former “don’t you have a room?” he said as serious as he could. 

Yeonjun stopped laughing and looked at him rather apologetically. 

“Right, bye Wooyoungie” he stood from the bed leaving a kiss on Wooyoung’s forehead, surprising Yeosang “bye Yeosang, sorry” he rushed for the door and bowed before closing the door behind him. 

Once he was sure Yeonjun was far from the door, Yeosang let the laughter he had contained all that time free. Wooyoung turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. 

“Are you going insane, what was that?” Wooyoung said trying to sound mad but doing a poor job at it. 

“I was just letting Yeonjun know that they have a room too and I don’t appreciate funny businesses in mine” Yeosang replied pleased with himself. 

Wooyoung once again made a strange sound and blushed. 

“We weren’t doing any funny businesses!” he squealed. 

“Then do you mind telling me what the hell did I just walk in?” amusement was clear in Yeosang’s tone. He had caught Wooyoung in way more compromising positions before and he had never been this bashful about it. 

Wooyoung stayed silent for a moment before moving to sit next to Yeosang and taking his hand between his. 

“You know how I like Yeonjun, right?” he started. 

“Yeah I know, I am basically the reason you know that too” Yeosang answered matter-of-factly. Wooyoung just rolled his eyes and continued. 

“And I was really sad about how they were flirting with this girl and all that so I didn’t talk much with them in the past week because I was trying to get over my feelings or whatever, but today after class they asked if we could talk and I thought he was going to confess his crush on this Sooyoung girl but it turned out that he was flirting with her to make me jealous” 

“Are we still in high school? What would they do that instead of talking with you?” 

“That’s what I said! But they said they had been leaving clues here and there that they liked me but apparently, and I quote, I’m way too oblivious to live on society” Wooyoung made quote marks with his fingers. 

“I’m going to give that one to Yeonjun, you wouldn’t have realized you liked them if we hadn’t talked that day” Yeosang remarked. 

“Whatever” Wooyoung shrugged “then I told them that they weren’t any better because I liked them too and they hadn’t realized either, so they blushed all cute and shit and asked if they could kiss me and Yeo, it was the best kiss of my fucking life” Wooyoung said the last part softly laying his head on Yeosang’s shoulder making the older smile, happy that things had worked out for his best friend. 

“I’m really happy for you Woo” Yeosang lifted his head to ruffle the other’s head, the way he had gotten used to since they were little “but you didn’t tell me what the hell were you two doing when I came back” 

Wooyoung lifted his head from Yeosang’s shoulder, looking all soft with his red cheeks and ruffled hair. 

“I was so happy after the kiss that I wanted to come and tell you right away, so Yeonjun offered to walk me but when we got here you were out, we decided to watch a movie meanwhile and when it was over they asked if I wanted to be their boyfriend, obviously I said yes so they pinned me to the bed and started tickling me” 

“That’s really cute Woo, I’m very happy for you” he patted the younger’s head affectionately “but what I said before still stands, I don’t want you to do weird shit in here” 

Wooyoung blushed harder and swatted Yeosang’s hand away. 

“We won’t, besides I want to do things right with Yeonjun I like them too much to rush things” 

Yeosang smiled and headed for the bathroom to start doing his nightly routine. 

“Where were you studying anyways? you hate the library” Wooyoung yelled from the room. Yeosang was glad they were in separate rooms or else his best friend would’ve seen the blush that creeped into his face at the reminder of the infirmary and most importantly of San. 

“At the infirmary, I had left one of my books there” he yelled back. 

“Right, I forgot you basically live there now. Why don’t you just move there permanently so you don’t have to make the long walk everyday” Wooyoung said entering the bathroom as Yeosang walked to his bed. 

“And give you and Yeonjun a free pass to taint the sacred walls of my room, no thank you” 

Wooyoung groaned from the bathroom and turned the lights of the room off, Yeosang laughed and made himself comfortable in his bed feeling a lot lighter and happier than that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! how have you guys been? I hope everyone's good and taking care. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! initially I wanted to make it longer and add other stuff I had thought about but it's been a while since I updated so I decided to publish it as it is.  
> As always kudos and comments are appreaciated! Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Why did you decide to study architecture?” San asked one afternoon when Yeosang had decided to comply to him and use the infirmary as his place to study, finals were almost over and if he did well on his last test the next day, he would be free. 

Yeosang raised his gaze from the book he had been reading, looking at San sitting in front of him eating a cookie Yeosang had gotten for him. 

“When I was little, I liked to play with Legos and when I was in the car and we passed an empty lot I always imagined what kind of building I would build there. I guess architecture was the career path that made the most sense for me” He watched San’s reaction, he seemed immersed in his thoughts. 

“What about you? Why did you decide to become a nurse?” Yeosang regretted the words almost immediately as they left his mouth, San’s expression falling instantly. 

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay” Yeosang smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring and turned to his book again. 

“No, it’s fine” Yeosang raised his head to see San’s soft smile, he seemed a little unsure but spoke anyways “when I was four my sister was diagnosed with cancer, not Sooyoung, my older sister Haerim” he took a deep breathe before continuing “when she was diagnosed it was too late but she got treated anyways so she was always on the hospital and I never got to see her. Before that we were attached by the hip and I was very sad all the time she was gone. After a couple of months, the treatment stopped working and my parents told me Haerim had to leave because she didn’t like being in the hospital. I was confused as to why she wasn’t coming back home if she didn’t like where she was but when I was around seven, I understood what had actually happened to her so I asked my parents to talk about Haerim’s life in the hospital. They said that she didn’t feel a lot of pain, but there were days in which she couldn’t stop crying because of how much she hated being in the hospital and missed home, it was in these days that her assigned nurse, Jungeun, always brought her an extra cup of dessert or allowed her to stay in the playground for a little longer. It was these simple gestures from her that made my sister’s life a little less miserable. When my parents told me all of this, I swore I was going to become a nurse just like Jungeun and help other people just like she helped Haerim” San finished his story and looked at Yeosang’s face. His eyes were misty and he could tell he was holding in a sob. With a chuckle he stood up and sat on the desk in front of the other, lowering his head so they were at the same level. 

“Now why are you crying Sangie” he reached to wipe a single tear that had started rolling down the oldest face. 

“It’s just that I’m sorry you had to go through that” he said with shaky voice “I have an older sister too, and just the mere thought of losing her hurts me more than anything” he grabbed San’s hand that was laying comfortingly on his cheek and squeezed it “I’m sorry” 

“It’s fine Sangie, you don’t have to cry for me. I was really little and I barely remember her” he returned the gentle squeeze “we should see the positive side here; without that experience I probably wouldn’t have ended here with you right now” 

“I guess you’re right” Yeosang replied still with shaky voice “did you ever get to meet her?” 

“Meet who?” 

“Jungeun, did you ever meet her” 

“Yes, the hospital she works at now is not far away from here, sometimes I get her lunch and we sit down to talk” 

Yeosang smiled as a warm feeling spread in his chest 

“That’s nice, I’m glad you keep in touch with her” 

They stayed like that for what could have been hours, San’s hand cupping Yeosang’s now red cheeks and the latter’s hand on top of his, both in silence staring intensely into each other's eyes. 

After a while Yeosang was brought back to reality and shook his head. 

“See, this is why I can’t study here, first you don’t shut up and now you make me cry” 

San let a loud laugh and took his hand back, walking to where he was seated before. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were such a cry baby” San teased and laughed again when Yeosang threw him a granola bar that was by his side on the desk. 

\-- 

“Hello gays, you won’t believe what just happened” Jongho announced his arrival rather loudly as he barged into Wooyoung and Yeosang’s room. 

“Hi Jongho, I’m glad to see at least one of us is not dying because of finals” Wooyoung said from his bed where an assortment of books and papers were sprawled all over the place. Yeosang only waved in greeting from his seat on his desk. 

“Well that’s because, unlike you losers, I pay attention in class and don’t skip them all the time” Jongho said as he sat on Yeosang’s bed. 

“Whatever, just say what you came to tell. I could use a break” Wooyoung moved on his bed until he was sitting on the edge facing Jongho. 

“You took a break five minutes ago” Yeosang retorted. 

Wooyoung only shrugged and kicked Jongho’s leg to get him to talk. 

“So today Hyunjin...” Jongho started but Wooyoung yelled loudly interrupting him. 

“Look Jongho, I love you. You’re my baby, my child but I really would rather go back to my notes than hearing you go on another rant on why Hyunjin’s eyes are brighter than the stars” Jongho’s cheeks flushed at Wooyoung’s words and Yeosang snorted softly. 

“Shut up, I don’t talk about Hyunjin like that, besides what I came to tell you is not about him, it just started because he’s a dumbass” Jongho defended himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Wooyoung only shrugged and motioned for him to continue talking. 

“As I was saying, today Hyunjin the dumbass tripped with the ball and sprained his ankle during practice so I, as the caring captain I am, carried him to the infirmary to get it checked. Hyunjin was scared because apparently doctors and nurses are scarier than the prospect of being forgotten one day and not leaving any substantial proof that we existed” Wooyoung gave the younger an incredulous look but didn’t interrupt him “so I told him that the school’s nurse is the sweetest woman because my Yeosang wouldn’t spend all his free time there if she wasn’t” Yeosang tensed understanding what Jongho was trying to get at but tried to appear like he wasn’t listening what Jongho was saying “now you can’t imagine my surprise when after I finish saying this we get there and instead of a woman, a super cute guy with curly hair comes running to help me with Hyunjin and tells me that he’s the nurse and he’ll take care of him” 

“Huh? Did Mary get fired? but Yeosang was there yesterday!” Wooyoung sounded confused and Yeosang was trying really hard to not make any noise in hopes that his friends would forget he was there. 

“I was confused too but I wanted to wait until he was done with Hyunjin to ask him about it, when he was done he started filling some form and asked for my name and when I answered he lifted his head with this huge bright smile on his face and asked if I was Yeosangie’s friend” 

Wooyoung let a loud shriek and Yeosang also heard Jongho’s arm get smacked. 

“I asked him how he knew and he said that Sangie” Yeosang didn’t miss the emphasis his friend put on the nickname “had been his company for the past couple months, then when I said I didn’t knew Yeosang had other friends apart from me and you his expression kind of dropped and he said he was disappointed Yeosang hadn’t mention him because he had told all about him to his friends” 

A loud bang was heard in the room and both Jongho and Wooyoung turned to Yeosang who had his forehead pressed against the desk, the light of his lamp not doing anything to hide the color on his cheeks. 

“Kang Yeosang you traitor!” Wooyoung yelled and reached to move Yeosang’s chair until he was sitting between him and Jongho. 

“Explain” Wooyoung demanded. 

“There’s nothing to explain” Yeosang said and cringed internally at how his voice sounded. 

“Come on Sangie, you know there’s stuff to explain” Jongho said mockingly receiving a punch on his arm. 

“Don’t call me that” 

“Why? Is nurse boy the only one allowed to? “ Jongho said and Yeosang groaned. 

“Fine, what do you want to know” 

“What’s his name” Wooyoung asked. 

“San” 

“Since when do you know him?” Jongho asked this time. 

“Since that time we went to Seonghwa’s to celebrate his award” Yeosang answered and Wooyoung gasped covering his mouth dramatically. 

“Yeo that’s so much time! Why didn’t you tell me” Yeosang only shrugged not wanting to say he wanted to keep San a secret for himself. 

“Now the important question, do you like him? “ Jongho wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way Yeosang didn’t like one bit. 

“I would rather not answer that” 

Wooyoung shrieked again. 

“You do! Can I see a picture of him” Wooyoung said excitedly swaying Yeosang on his chair. 

“I don’t have one” 

“Come on! don’t be mean, show me his instagram or the picture you have for his contact on your phone” Wooyoung insisted. 

“I don’t have his instagram or his number” Yeosang said bracing himself for his best friend’s reaction. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jongho said, disbelief clear on his tone. 

“We’re friends on animal crossing” 

Silence 

“And we water each other’s gardens” 

Wooyoung sighed and Jongho looked disappointed. 

“Yeo why are you such a disaster gay” Wooyoung said and pushed his chair making it crash with Jongho’s legs, who pushed it back in retaliation starting a back and forth between them. 

“Okay, enough I have to keep studying” Yeosang tried to move his chair back to his desk but was stopped by Jongho’s leg. 

“Hell no, you hid your pie chart haired boy from us, you should treat us to dinner and tell us everything in reparations” Jongho said looking at Yeosang with pleading eyes. He prepared to refuse but from his other side Wooyoung grabbed his hand and gave him the same pleading look. 

“Fine, but I’m not going to pay for anything more expensive than chicken” Yeosang said and stood walking to grab his shoes by the door, Wooyoung and Jongho close behind. 

\-- 

Yeosang was excited. Actually, he was more nervous than excited but he was trying to convince himself that he was confident and excited about what he was about to do. His plan was simple, he had just gotten his results for the exam he had studied the most for and was on his way to tell San and ask him to hang out with him to celebrate, if he was lucky maybe at the end he would have mustered the courage to ask San for his number and to go with him on a proper date. 

He arrived to the infirmary and opened the door, expecting to be greeted by San’s warm smile from the desk, however instead of San, sitting in the desk was Mary. Upon hearing someone enter Mary lifted her head and smiled welcoming at Yeosang. 

“Yeosang hello! It’s so nice to see you again” Mary said standing from her desk, ever so friendly going to hug Yeosang. 

He tried to hide his surprise (and disappointment) behind a smile. 

“Mary you’re back so soon, how’s your baby?” 

“Oh, she’s doing great, but she cries so much! I think she could be a singer” Mary replied animatedly clearly happy to talk about her baby, so Yeosang kept the conversation going deciding he could think of another way to complete his plan later. 

\- 

Needless to say, a week after his encounter with Mary Yeosang still hadn’t talked with San and hadn’t thought of a way to do it. At first he thought he could just show up to his dorm and ask someone to tell him his room but that would be too creepy, then he thought he could wait outside the medicine building and hope to see San at any point of the day, that idea was quickly discarded when he remembered the projects he still had to finish before the end of the semester. So now on Friday as he is getting out of his last class of the day he’s thinking of other ways he can get a hold on the younger during the weekend. 

He’s so concentrated on his thoughts that he doesn’t notice someone walking right in front of him until he’s crashing against the stranger and they grab his arms to prevent him from falling backwards. He’s ready to apologize profusely when a familiar laugh gets to his ears. 

“Eager to get out of class Sangie?” San asked with a big smile on his face, making Yeosang blush. 

“I was looking for you actually” Yeosang replied nervously as he’s not able to ignore how close San is holding him. 

“In the architecture building?” San questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking amused. 

“No! I mean I was going to look for you, not in the architecture building because why would you be here, you don-” Yeosang started rambling making San chuckle again. 

“You’re so cute” San said and let go of Yeosang stepping back a couple steps “but seems like it’s your lucky day because I was looking for you too” 

“Oh really?” Yeosang said not quite knowing what to do or say. 

“Yeah, do you want to walk for a bit?” San asked starting to walk away giving Yeosang no option but to follow him. 

“Did you know that Mary came back?” San questioned after they had walked away from the herd of people outside the architecture building. 

“Yeah, I went to the infirmary to tell you something and she was there, it was nice to see her again” Yeosang replied looking at a tree to his right. 

“Really? Was it something important?” San looked at him curiously but Yeosang was still focused on his side. 

“Not really, just wanted to let you know I did great in my last exam and felt like hanging out with you outside of the infirmary, if you wanted to of course” Yeosang said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice and his gaze fixed somewhere to his right. 

“You wanted to hang out only because of you grade or was there another reason” San said suddenly standing in front of Yeosang, making him look at him surprised. 

“Huh? What do you mean if there’s another reason?” Yeosang said confused by San’s sudden change of behavior and weird question. 

“Is just that I’ve been wanting to hang out outside of the infirmary with you for a while too, but it was not because of a grade I just really like you” San said looking straight at Yeosang’s eyes. 

“W-what?” Yeosang stuttered the question, startled by the sudden confession. 

“Is okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t tell you soon and we didn’t see each other this whole week and I was worried you would forget about me” San said sounding a bit dejected. 

“Okay first of all, you’re my friend San. I wouldn’t forget about you just because we didn’t see each other for a week” Yeosang said reassuringly and grabbed San’s wrists when it looked like the other wanted to step away “and second of all, I did have second intentions when I wanted to ask you to hang out. I was hoping by the end of it I could get your number to ask you on a proper date later, because, hear me out, I like you a lot” Yeosang finished and gave a small smile to San. 

After Yeosang was over, it took San a couple moments to fully grasp what he had just said and when his brain finally caught up, he gave Yeosang the brightest smile and rushed to engulf him in a strong hug. 

“You’re not joking right now, right Sangie?” San asked really close to his ear, making him shiver. 

“Of course not, how could I joke about that?” Yeosang replied from his place squished against San’s chest. San stepped away from him without letting him go and gave him the biggest smile Yeosang had ever seen on him, it reached his eyes and made his nose scrunch a little. 

“Then let’s go on a date, now!” San said, excitement clear on his voice. 

“I look ugly now” Yeosang retorted and San gasped dramatically. 

“Shut up, you could never look ugly” San said and after ruffling his hair he took his hand and started walking towards the main gate of the campus. 

\---------------------------------- 

"That was the lamest movie I've seen in my life" Yeosang said eyes squinting trying to adjust to the light outside the movie theater. 

"Oh, c’mon Sangie it wasn't that bad" San replied lightly hitting his shoulder with his own. 

"Don't try to deny it San, it was lame and you know it" Yeosang said as they exited the cinema and stopped in front of a street lamp. Yeosang looked up, surprised that so many stars could be seen that night. After a couple of unlike-San silent moments Yeosang turned to his side to look at the other boy who was looking at the floor with a pout on his lips, looking dejected. 

"San?" Yeosang called making the other look up the pout not leaving his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Do you think the date was lame?" San answered in a small voice, like he was scared of what Yeosang would say. 

"What? Of course, no" Yeosang replied clearly surprised by the question. 

"But you said the movie was lame" 

"Just because the movie was lame it doesn't mean the date was too, I like spending time with you so I had a lot of fun actually" Yeosang said comfortingly. 

"Really?" San asked hopeful. 

"Yes, really" 

"I don't believe you" San said more jokingly than serious at this point. 

"What can I do to make you believe me" 

"Give me a kiss?" San asked more than answered in a small voice almost inaudible catching Yeosang out of guard. They stayed in silence a couple moments, San staring at the shop across the street like it was the most interesting thing in the world and Yeosang trying to muster the courage to actually comply to San. After a long sigh Yeosang closed the distance between them and gently lifted San’s face so they were mere millimeters apart. 

“Okay” he whispered before uniting their lips in a soft touch, so soft that at first Yeosang thought he had missed the other’s lips however after a moment San started to slowly move his lips testing Yeosang’s boundaries. 

They continued slowly kissing until Yeosang couldn’t breathe anymore and put some distance between to what San grunted in disapproval making him laugh. 

"I believe you know" San said when his breathing had even out. He stepped back a couple steps and smiled brightly at Yeosang who smiled back just as bright and held the other’s hand. 

“Walk me home?” 

“Sure Sangie” San answered and started walking swaying their interlaced hands back and forth. 

They walked all the way to Yeosang’s dorm in silence, San making them stop every now and then to kiss Yeosang either on the lips or on his cheeks. When they finally arrived, they kissed and after saying goodbye Yeosang walked to the entrance. 

“Goodbye boyfriend!” San yelled making Yeosang stop midway and start laughing. 

“Bye boyfriend” he yelled back and ran the remaining way with San’s happy giggles as background music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First I would like to thank everyone that stuck around even tho it took me ages to finish this, I hope you enjoyed it! also I'm sorry I know the ending is kinda lame, I didn't know what else to write but I kinda wanted to finish it because it's been so long.  
> Lastly, I wrote a sunnew fic so if you like the boyz I invite you to read it, I also have a longer one shot coming (hopefully) soon!  
> Once again thank you for reading <3  
> 


End file.
